1. Field
This document is directed to a backlight unit and a display apparatus including the backlight unit.
2. Related Art
Due to the advantages of compact, lightweight, and low power consumption, liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatuses have various applications, such as in laptop computers, personal computers, or monitors.
A LCD apparatus includes a LCD panel and a backlight unit. The backlight unit provides light to the LCD panel. The light transmits the LCD panel. The LCD panel controls transmittance of the light to display an image.
Backlight units may be classified into edge types and direct types. An edge-type backlight unit includes a light source at a side surface of the LCD panel and a light guide plate at a rear surface of the LCD panel. The light guide plate guides light from the light source to the LCD panel. A direct-type backlight unit includes a plurality of light sources at a rear surface of the LCD. The plurality of light sources directly supply light to the LCD panel.
EL (electro luminescence) lamps, CCFLs (cold cathode fluorescent lamps), HCFLs (hot cathode fluorescent lamps), LEDs (light emitting diodes) are used as light sources. LEDs have the advantages of low power consumption and high emission efficiency.